Gone
by Edwellbedward813
Summary: It was supposed to be Bellas perfect day. What happens when Edward doesnt show up? Will bella get her wedding day?
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella=true love!3 please comment and tell me if i should make more. Btw edward ame bella i lovvvveee dem soooooo much

Today was the day befor the weding and i was supper nervos! I was sating in a chair crying because i was sooo nervus. Bella! Said Jacob its kay Edward loves you. I now! I whaled but what if he doesnt show up at the alter? Jacob shrugged idk. I cryed harder cause i was scarred. Bella! Alice said. She walked in with my weding dress. It was prety. It was white with seuquenes and spakles and perls. Alice! I gased i love it! She smiles. I know isnt it nice? It was only 10000. Wow i said that is chep Ya she say and I say gud I dont want u spanding to much money on me. She smiles. That is ok you ar part of the faimly now. I smile thanks alic. Me Jacob and Alice all hugged then Edward walked in the room and asked WHY ARE YOU HUGGING JACOB? He was angry. ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME? I shook my head. No. Okay he said and sat down on the couch and turned on boalong. Emmet joined in and said I hope we go bolwing swon. Edward laughed hahahahaha soon emmet. Then rolie walked in the room and started to yell at me! How dare you! She screamed then charged into me and I went flying into a window it hurt. Owwwwwwwww. I cryed. There were a lot of blood. Edward was at my side holding my hand. Are you ok he asked worried I nooded yes I'm fine I stood up and emse made ros clean up the poodle of blood. She growled at me like a rapid dog monster rat and I flinched Edward held me in his stron arms. Is okay edewerd kissed me. I now i whisper roared. We gor up and alice took me to get ready she did me haie all pretty it was starghtemes with a taira. I cried i was sp beautiful and pretty but i could never ever mever in a gamillion years match edward. Bella said alice you sould get down there before the wedding starts i said kay and walked down it was soooo pretty it was all white flowers and petals ams everything. Bella charlie cried you look pretyy thankes dad so do you (hahaha wasnt that funni?) i looked arpund am fond a problem...edwerd was nowehre in site i started to cry clear tears and ran into aloces arms she tried to comfort me. A few hours later and edward hasnt showed up. I was mad. I went inside and found a not it said. We have edward come get him-x. I dropped the paper and started to cry alice said whats wrond and i say.,.edwards been kidnapped.  
She gasper a d so did emmet we have to find him sad carlisle who looked depressed becaus he lost his son. Ya i say but where is he? We all sat down on the couch to think it over. I got it exclamed emse. What i say she say what if x stands for the xpires. I looked at her all comfused she noticed and say they are a group of vampire hunters capture vampires and titure them! I started ro bawl we have to find him! Everyone nooded. Where are they located. None knew. Everyone shook their head. Everyone went to bed but i couldnt fall asleep so i stared out the window at the cloudy, starry night. It was raining. I pressed ,y hand up against the window and say edwerd ill fond you.

Wat do you think should i make chapter 2


	2. Edward

Stop flames! Edward Bella forever! Pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee reviieeeewwwww!

I woke up in the moaning tired because i didnt sleep there i got dressed amd wemt don stairs to see everyone sitting there...except edwrd because he was kidnaped. I remmembered and started ro cry. Edward of edward.

I woke up i was chained to a wall there was a guy infromt of me. Were am i i ask confused he smiked at the xpires head queters. I gasp. Oh no i missed the weding what of bella doesnt think i love her no more. That would be horrodle. Suddenly a really pretty girl walked in, she had really pretty hair and eyes. It was really long. Hi i smile. But then i remember bella. Let me go i yell and she pulled out a whip and wiped me. It hurt. Ow i cir. She laughed. I am a sadist i will not stop. Noooooooooooo! I yelled. She hit me agam and again. When will dis end?

So your saying the xpires are located somewere in the forest. Ya. Alice say walking back and forth. That hells i say sarcarcassly. Shud up. Emmet say and i snap. Wadda u kmnow? Rose is still her. I sorry he say. I sigh. If they are in the woods they would be somwere near trees. Yes says carslile. That is very very very true. I smile. Yay. We are one. Step closer. I locked up at thr celling. Dont worry edward ill find you i thought.

The pretty women left after whipping me a bunch of times. I wad crying. Everthong hurt. There was a poople of red blood underneath me. The ground was hard. Suddenly the door opened and a bald guy with a mastache walked in. Edwerd. He said then punched me. Hi shinny head i said sunding strung. He punched me again. I coughed up blood. We are going to toture you until you forget your family. Everything. Hhahahaha then he kicked and punched me then he left suddenly and i was alone. Bella find me i thought.

A.N. Was it good? Pleeewaaaaasssseeeee Tell me! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Stop the fames! It the wipe hurt edwerd because it was a spesichle kind of whip kaay? PLLLLEAAASSEEEE REVIEW.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on a blue cardogan. I sat dowm on the cullens couch. Okay. So we know they are in the woods right? They all nod. Rose and emmet you go search the woods. Try 2 find buildings kay they nod and jump out the wimdow. What do we do? As, carlise emse and alice. We figure out more what exactly do they do to edwerd. Suddenly emmet come in with a letter bella he say. What i told u to look he say i fund this letter for you. I took it from him and he left what does it say askes alice. I red it.  
Edward is gonna be totured to forget you and his family. He will hav no memories mwahaha better find im.  
X  
I started to cry. I couldnt beliebe it. Edwerd couldnt forget me it wasnt possanle. Alice hugged me it will be kay kay bella. I sniffed. We hav to find him. Evetyone nods ,ets get to work.

This was horroble. The preety lady comes in and whips me alot and im hungry their was a lot of blood on the floor. The lady walkec in. Hi edwaed she say i say. What do you want. Shr laugh then kiss my cheek i blush. How dare you? She laugh and wiped me. I scream. It hurt so bad. Plase bell find me.

I went looking in the lpwoods. The trees cvrred alot and i tripped lot. I was clumpsy. I cut my knee and hand. Were could this organiation be? How was i suposed to find it. Wat is edwerd lost his memorys. That would be bad. He wouldnt remember pur love or his family. I looked around and saw tree. Tey probebly want him to join them. He is vert handsome.  
I tripped over another rock. But didnt cry. Because i ws out of tears. The xpires are tituring edward. He was probablie in pain. I couldnt bear it.  
I cryed.

A.N how is it so far? Plllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee review. Tell me wat tou think.


	4. Find me

Stup it! Edwerd is put of caracter cause hes being tortured. Hah i speeled it right. Thanks to my friend Kat for the help on the chpter! Please revow!

I was in pain. Everything hurt ,y body callapsed. Blood tained thw walls. It was my blood. Why i cryed. Why must i go rough this. Because your a vampire said a voice i gasped.

When i wook up yhr next day i couldnt believe my eyes. Ederd was there! Then i relized it was just a halichonation and and them and started to cry. He was missinv for 3 days. What if i already lot his memery?

It was...jacob! Jacob i say he laughed hahahahaha i ,ade this group and i wil have bella all to myself NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I screamed. He punched me then whiped me. It hurt. I bleed. My blood red blood bled out of my wunds, jacob laughed sidisticilly. I cried. Fimd me bella. Pleeasse find me.

I am upset. We made no prograss on finding me love edwerd. We look in wood alot but make no prograss. It was bad. He probelly is in pain. I started to cry suddnly i tripd over a rock and a big door opened. I gaped. And walked in. I saw edwerd. He looked bruised and hurt and blood. I went to run to him and screamed edwerd bella he yelled. Suddenly something hit me over thd head and everything went black.

A.N. Wadda thonk? PLEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE REVIEEEEWWWWW!


	5. The twist

Stop fammling. Listen! Edwerd is out of cracter cause hes being tortured snd bella os upset. Edwell forever!

I woke up. I was in a room i have never been it. It was cold and gloomy and scary. I was scared. Suddenly someone walked in and said Hello bells. I gasp...it was Jacob! Jacob i say why woul u nock me up? He laughed i camt have you getting near pretty little edwred. I started to cry but-but i love him no he yelled angry you love me!

I couldnt beiloeve it. Bella was thism close to saving me. But no! Jacob had to ruin it all by knocking her out. Why was this happening? I wasnt fair. Just then the really pretty girl walked in. Edward she said. What i spit. Get over bella she belongs to jacob now Nooooooooo i yelled.

Why jacob? I cryed. Me and you where bffls. Bella i love you he screamed shaking the entire room like a earthquake. I snooged me head. I dont love you. But bella you will. He said walking out of the eoom. You will...


	6. I will find you

Im going to try hared and riting good. Pllllleaaassseee revow!

It has been 4 days since jake kidnaped me, he was verymean. I only got 3 meals a day and he made me watch movies with him. He also kissed me sevrel times. It was grass. Jake let me go. I say he say never whahahaha. I cryiee plleaaaseee. He kissed me and i pushed him away eww how groos! I love edward i say nohe say. Stupp trying to change my mind i yelled. Im not going to stop until i changer your mind he said wrippint an arm around me. I sliped it off. Stop it! He shook he head no i will never ever stop. I love you to much. STTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP! It startled him so much he frll backwords. I took my chance and ran out the door. Bella he yelled. I had to find edward...i had to.

A.N how was it? Sory fot the short chap. Im trying to be more disvriptive.


End file.
